Randomness
by WinryxEd4ever
Summary: Random situations occur all leading to the realization of Xana's identity...
1. Yumi admits!

**AN:** This was written by two people, Sango1323 and Kagome1322. Review bishes!! xD

**Disclaimer:** we do not own the following characters from the Code Lyoko series.

* * *

**RANDOMNESS**

**CHAPTER 1: Yumi's Confession**

It's quarter after twelve in the cafeteria at Kadic Academy; the students are eating lunch. It's peaceful until an obnoxious girl stands on a table.

"I would like you all to join the 'I Love Sissy' fan club!"in a nasally voice said Sissy, the principals daughter.

Students start to get annoyed as she repeats the phrase over and over. Finally one student had had enough and stood on her own table.

"And I would like you to sit down!" said the bold student Yumi Ishiyama.

Sissy puzzled, stops and looks over at Yumi.

"Oh Yumi! How are you and _**William**_ doing?" she asked.

"Look, William and I are not together so shut the hell up." Yumi replied.

"Aww Yumi stop being so modest. The whole school already knows."

" I don't like William I like Ulrich!" she screamed. Her eyes widened, she clapped a hand over her mouth, turned red, looked at Ulrich and took off to Aelita's room.

Yumi runs through the corridors and stops at Aelita's door.

"Aelita, Aelita! Let me in, it's Yumi!" she screamed, banging on the door.

The door opened and there stood a towel clad Aelita. She moved to the side and let Yumi in. Aelita sat on her bed as Yumi paced around the room.

"Yumi?"

With desperation in her voice, Yumi replies, "The most embarrassing thing just happened to me…"

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Ok, so how was it? Was it good? Bad? Okish?? Ooh I have an idea, tell me in a review...**PLZ!!**

Peace Bishes,

Sango1323 and Kagome1322


	2. Odds Mistake!

**AN:hey people here is chapter 2 if you want more i have to have atleast 5 reviews!lol!REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

* * *

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy sat still at the table.

"Wow Ulrich, what are you gunna do?" Said Odd with a smirk.

"What do you mean Odd? I'm going to go to her house." Ulrich replied.

"Why?"

"Ill tell you. Come on!"

"Ok."

Odd and Ulrich were walking down the school hall toward the principles office when Odd broke the silence.

"Do you even know where Yumi lives?"

"Nope. That's why we are going to the principles office. To find out." Said Ulrich.

"Oh ok."

They entered the principles office and surprisingly no one was in there. Ulrich walked to the filing cabinet and pulled out a drawer. Odd walked over to the principles desk, sat down, and put his feet up.

"So Ulrich, do you like Yumi?" Said Odd.

"Yes Odd, a lot. Why do you think im going to her house?"

Little do they know Odd has his feet on the button for the loud speaker. Everyone has heard what they just said. Including Yumi and Aelita.

"He likes me! But why are going to my house?" Yumi yelped.

"They must be. But why are they in the principles office?" Asked Aelita.

"I don't know but I'm sure they don't know everyone is listening! Lets go!" Said Yumi.

While the girls where running down the hall they heard Odd say,

"Hey Ulrich can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah why what is it?" Asked Ulrich.

"I….I like Aelita!"

By the time the girls where at the door, Odd already had taken his foot off the desk, yet he didnt notice

* * *

**AN: Here it is now review!!!**


	3. Jeremys First Date

**AN: I like this chapter it represents Jeremy so much!!**

* * *

Jeremy was walking outside laughing about what his friends had done the past day but also with his nose in his laptop when he accidentally trips over someone's shoe.Jeremy quickly gets up to here,

"I'm sorry." Sam (Aka Odds past skateboarding love) sobbing.

"Its ok, Sam what's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"I just heard Odd say he likes Aelita. And I really liked Odd."

"Oh well ill be sure to beat him in the head with my laptop when I see him."

Sam giggled and whipped her eyes.

"Thanks Jeremy."

"No problem. A smart guy like me can fix anything."

"Even a heart?"

"Well uh……yeah I guess so." Jeremy said while blushing.

Sam laughed silently. They where both quiet until Sam broke the silence."

"Hey Jeremy?

"Yeah?"

"Since I came back and all. I'm not used to the school. So do you wanna show me around later?"

"Um, yes I would love you."

Sam sat there wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"Oh I meant I would love to. Not I would love you. I mean it would only be our first date. Well not date……."

"Its ok Jeremy I understand your mistake."

"Love you! I MEANT THANK YOU!!" Jeremy yelled as Sam walked away.

"Ill meat you here at midnight!" She called back.

"That's I little late." Jeremy said to himself. But he blushed. Tonight he is having his first date!

* * *

**AN:My chapters are short but it leaves cliffhangers and what not so REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!!!!**


	4. Couples Everywhere

Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich all sat there speechless.

"How long have I had my foot there?" Odd asked confused.

"Long enough."Aelita replied with a giggle.

"What did you to here?"Ulrich asked in fright.

"Oh, _we_ did here anything. The _whole_ school did!" The girls told them.

Ulrich clenched his hands into fists. It looked like his hands where going to bleed. His nails where digging so hard into his skin. Like knives going in the flesh.

_"What…..did you…..here?"_ He whispered

"Ulrich, We did here much all we heard was…." Yumi tried.

"Yumi, because……I don't know why I didn't tell you before. I'm so sorry."Ulrich apologized.

"Can we have some time guys?" Yumi asked Odd and Aelita.

"Certainly." They fled out of the room into the halls where no one could here Yumi and Ulrich.

"Ulrich it's my fault to. I like you I just could never tell you."

"No. Yumi I have been in love with you since I first saw you…and messed up your name." Ulrich blushed.

They sat in silence for about 5 minutes. Someone had to break the non talking barrier.

"Ulrich?"

He looked up. Yumi dove on him. He caught her. She gently gazed into his eyes and gave him one light kiss witch of course made him beg for more. They sat there, Yumi on the desk, Ulrich standing in lip lock mode. Nothing could ruin this.

* * *

Odd and Aelita sat outside the door in the hall waiting.

"What is takin them?" Odd asked.

"Odd, I heard you liked me and it would be very polite if you…"She stopped

"If I what?"

"Told me you liked me to my face." She pleaded for it to happen in her head. But something better happened.

"I'm in love with you Aelita."

"I love you to." She cried back.

Inseparable the couples hung out. Until phones rang and the Xana sign appeared.


	5. Daddy's here

"Oh no!" They all cried out.

Out of no where Aelitas hand started shaking.

"My phone!" she gasped as redish black and blue lines came streaming out of it. It was Xana. Xana trying to take over her. Aelita dropped to her knees. Her tears came out of her eyes, tinted pink. Tinted with blood.

"AELITA!" Odd screamed.

She stood up. The other backed away in fear. They knew what Xana could do. Everyone automatically, without thinking, stepped into battle posision. Everyone except Odd. He stood still, in front of her, hands on her shoulders, violently shaking her.

"Aelita! I know this isn't you! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

She pushed him off. Hardly hitting him against the wall. And yet he still didn't back down. He got right back up and walked up to her. Her face was pail, and her hair had went red. As Odd stepped closer she heald out one hand.

"Repeat this to her." said a hard, low, cold threatening voice.

The very oposite of Aelitas. Odd froze in his steps.

"No way in hell!" He screamed.

"Odd just let her...Um. Whoever talk!" Pleaded Yumi.

Odd just noded his head. He had to agree. Just for Aelita.

The deep voice spoke once again. They all shivered as it spoke.

"Come home, Aelita. Come home. Daddy's waiting."

The all gasped. Aeltia fell straight to the floor. She hugged herself like she was cold. She wasn't cold though.

"W-what's going on? What happened?" She asked.

"Aelita. I think it's best you get some sleep." Odd jumped in before anyone could say anything.

He jumped around her and pushed her in the direction of her dorm. Unhesitantly she went.

"I'll be over later!" He said with a grin.

When she was gone the others angrily whipped him around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yumi yelled.

"You guys we can't tell her!" Odd innocently said.

"And why not?" Yelled Yumi.

"Because she'll leave us! We need her! She can't go back now!"

"She NEEDS her father Odd! And she'll come and visit!"

"Okay, okay! We'll tell her-"

"Good!" she snapped with her arms crossed.

"After we have some time as a couple! Please Yumi? Please please please!"

She flipped him off yet nodded her head in agreement.

Odd jumped up with joy and ran off.

"It's funny how I had no say in this." Ulrich grinned.

"Wanna know what I think is funny?" Yumi smiled devilishly.

"Hmm? what's that?" He slid his hands into his back pockets.

"I'm supposed to be at Aelitas tonight. But I think I'll stay with you." She smiled evily.

Ulrich popped his colar.

"Fine with me."

They both walked off.

* * *

**AN:****Ooooooooh! CLIFF HANGAA! :D!**

**Sorry people for not writing in like a year but my internet got cut off! :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi had called her parents and told them that she was staying at Aelita's. They agreed with it unknowing what was about to happen.

Ulrich and Yumi both climbed into Ulrichs bed, just laying there, nothing more. Her head on his chest and there hands tight together. It was almost magic...Almost. Ulrich turned over to face her. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. As if thinking about something. Yumi turned her head to make sure nothing was behind her. Everything was clear. When she looked back at him he forcefully kissed her. She didn't pull back.

He blushed and said,

"Hey."

"Hi." She replied with a blush.

"Uh...how's it goin?"

"Great."

"So uh...whatchya wanna do?"

"I don't know. You pick."

"Oh don't tell me that." He said devlishly.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"Well you were thinking it."

"Well you said it."

"Well we'll do it."

In a matter of seconds he was on top of her, pinning her down. He leaned it in close...really close. He got so close she could almost feel his lips on hers. She wanted to stop him. she wasn't ready. She couldn't do it. Little did she know, he felt the same way. He still kept coming closer.

"1...2...3.."

Yumi got nervous.

"YOU'RE PINNED!" Ulrich yelled to Yumi's suprise.

Yumi burst out in laughted and immediatly threw him on the floor. Causing a big bang, but it didn't hurt Ulrich. He just laughed.

"Who's pinned now? Huh? Suckerrrr." Yumi sang.

"Oh yeah well how about this?"

He tossed her over so she was on the floor. Rumbling the ground a little bit more. They tossed and turning, doing various moves just to keep eachother down, only for a few moments though.

They layed on the floor panting. Out of breathe the couple talked.

"Ok so we're obviously not ready for..._it_, yet." Yumi laughed.

"Yeah I can tell. I mean I hate to say it but, I'm almost there. Just not there...there." Ulrich smiled.

"Me to." Yumi agreed.

"I'll tell you what," Ulrich had an idea spark. "this may seam wrong but it's a good plan-"

"Suprising." Yumi cut him off with a smile.

"Shut up." He laughed.

"Keep going." She said.

"How about we do this like...Every night. You and Odd can switch places kind of. Except in dorm check and stuff. But each time we do this, one item of clothing goes off. but only when we feel comfortable enough to do so?"

"Brilliant!" Yumi smiled. "I mean it's really good! It's a better way to make us ready when we're well...ready!"

"Yeah I know!" Ulrich smiled.

A loud annoying beaping sound went off on Ulrichs watch.

"Oh no! The principles coming! Quick get into Odds bed and preted to sleep...Like Odd!"

Yumi quickly got in Odds bed and sprawled out. The principle opened the door and peacked in.

"What's going on in here? I heard alot of pounding around."

"Oh ummm. Me and Odd were dancing! To the new hit song...Dance wit ya bootayyyy in the ayer!"

"Dancing is for sallys boys!"

"No that song is full out rap! we were rap dancing."

"I say why isn't Odd talking?"

"He's sleeping."

"Odd my boy. Talk. I don't want you to feel left out."

Yumi panicked under the blankets. She let out and angry moan and waved her hand.

"Odd!" He yelled.

Yumi jumped. She had to do something...

"Uhh. Ya got any food? I'm hungry" Yumi said in a boyishly squicky voice. Her eyes squinted trying to block out all the sound.

"No Odd I'm afraid I don't. Thank you for talking though boy. Good night boys."

He walked out and they both sighed in relief.


End file.
